pomosexualfandomcom-20200214-history
Pomosexual Wiki
Welcome to the Pomosexual FandomWiki Pomosexual breaks down “PostModern” into “Pomo”. The term has a few different ways to interpret it. One way is for people to say “screw labels”. For others, they feel that the current vocabulary pool of LGBT+ terminology isn’t complex and/or varied enough to fit their own sense of self with their sexual orientation. Other people see it as a way of saying that they occupy the space “between” gay/lesbian, pansexual/omnisexual, bisexual, polysexual, and the asexual spectrum. This Wiki is dedicated to helping people better understand the pomo community! Definitions There are officially 3 definitions for pomosexuality that were found in the book that coined pomosexuality: 1. We pomosexuals are the queer’s queers, the ones who will not stay in the boxes marked “gay” or “lesbian” without causing a fuss-just as we all burst out of the boxes the straight world tried to grow us in …we want our communities…to embrace and support more of us 2. Hence pomosexual, where an lgbt individual might not fit the precise definition of a single sexual orientation descriptor. They may not fit a sexual orientation that sociologists might use to describe someone’s sense of sexual orientation. Pomosexual lives in the nonbinary area of the LGBT+ community. it challenges the idea that people have to be forcibly boxed into sexual orientation boxes. It is about finding satisfaction in not being forcibly boxed into a sexual orientation term as well as acknowledging the fact that strict definitions in the lgbt + community for specific orientation terms do NOT work for everyone. 3. We don’t propose “pomosexual” to replace LGBT+. We’re not interested in adding another new name to the slew we already have, though we acknowledge the usefulness of having one name by which all the LGBT+ family might be called. “Pomosexual” references homosexuality even as it describes the community’s outsiders, the QUEER queers who can’t seem to stay put within a nice simple identity. We coin the term to situate this book and its essays within and in relation to the LGBT+ community. It is in every way an artifact of, and in many ways, a backlash toward, this community - or rather, to certain assumptions widely held within and/or about it, essentialist assumptions about what it means to be queer. We react against these assumptions in the same way that in art word Postmodernism was a reaction against Modernism. We write “backlash”, “reaction against” but in fact there could be no Postmodernism without Modernism to serve as its foundation. Similarly, we have been nurtured in the gay; the gay and lesbian; the gay, lesbian, and bisexual; the gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgender communities - without them, we would not be who we are, would not be measuring ourselves against their standards. Brief History Below is a list of noteworthy events that have occured within and about the pomosexal community. * October 1997: PoMoSexuals: Challenging Assumptions About Gender and Sexuality is created by Lawrence Schimel & Carol Queen * October 1998: UTNE Reader publishes a snippet of the Pomosexual book written by Schimel and Queen * September 2008: Journal of Bisexuality publishes an article written by Jennifer L. Allies titled Pomosexual Play, discussing pomosexuality and gender * August 2013: Journal of Bisexuality publishes an article written by Autumn Elizabeth titled Challenging the Binary: Sexual Identity That Is Not Duality, discussing pansexuality/omnisexuality, pomosexuality, and binary systems in the LGBT+ community * 2014: The Apologetics Group writer, Eric Holmberg writes a piece on pomosexuality, discussing pomosexuality and Christanity * July 2015: The Center for Sexual Pleasure & Health publishes an article about pomosexuality, discussing the term itself * June 2017: Pomosexuality official Tumblr established, as well as Facebook! * June 2017: Iridescent ring on the right pinkie finger established as an official symbol for pomosexuality * July 2017: Official flag is established for the community with two alternative flags to help the community * August 2017: Official website goes up for pomosexuality * August 2017: Official animal mascot is made for the pomosexual community, based on a poll taken. The animal mascot is the possum! * September 2017: Official Reddit page is created! * September 2017: Official PRIDE day for pomosexuality is created. The PRIDE day to celebrate pomosexuality is on October 10, in honor of the book that first coined pomosexuality Sub-Communities Pomosexuality can be seen as both an umbrella term and individual term. When used as an umbrella term, there are a few different sub-communities that can be found within it. * Comsexual: Someone who experiences sexual attraction * Novisexual: Feeling as though your sexual attraction is too complicated to pin down to one word. * Omniacepomo: Person on asexual spectrum who has no preference for partner sex/gender, feels current LGBT+ terminology is not developed enough to pin-point their identity. * Cryptosexual: A sexual orientation one cannot discern, describe or define in our current English vocabulary/words because one is puzzled by it. Official Pages * Deviantart: https://pomosexuall.deviantart.com/ * Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/Pomopridee/ * Facebook Group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/pomopride/ * Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/PomosexualPride/ * Tumblr: https://pomosexualpride.tumblr.com * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Pomosexuall * Website: https://pomosexuality.org Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse